Lazos de tiempo
by I'm Nessy
Summary: Era momento y Teddy lo sabía, podía haber un cambio y James lo tenía claro, pero todo esta de cabeza y entre hacer y no hacer las cosas pueden complicarse, ¿verdad Lily, Dom, Lyssander? ¿Qué es un salto en el tiempo, Rose? ¿Qué es lo que ocultas, Albus? La familia es para siempre ¿no? Hay que aprender a confiar, antes de que alguien...no este más y tienen que aprender a cuidarse.
1. Capítulo: 1

**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc__, todo lo demás es mío, si tomas algo te asesino._

**Advertencia:** _Confuso. Palabras mal sonantes, incesto, en un futuro slash._

* * *

**I'm Nessy  
**_Sonríe para mi, cariño, que lo único que quiero es tu sonrisa._

* * *

**Lazos de tiempo**_  
Todo el mundo debería entender que el tiempo es sagrado y si lo pierdes, debes saber, que nunca lo recuperarás._

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
¿Dónde estamos?**

* * *

_El pasado está en los pasos dados, el presente en la acción y el futuro a la vuelta de la esquina y sobre el mismo camino._

* * *

— Voy a matarte Dominique—murmuro Victoire dando un portazo con la puerta de cocina, anunciando su entrada.

La rubia jalo a su hermana del brazo, hasta dejarla justo frente a ella, levanto la mano y volteo el rostro de Dominique de una bofetada, Albus a lado de la pelirroja, la atrajo hacia si antes de que fuera a dar al suelo. Todos guardaron silencio, observando atentamente a su alrededor. Lily y James, detrás de Victoire se pusieron de pie, el Potter dejo en la mesa el objeto que cargaba en sus manos, estaba seguro de que las necesitaría.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!—grito la pelirroja, se alejó de los brazos de Albus y encaro a su hermana

— Te lo tienes bien merecido—susurro Victoire sobre el rostro de Dominique

Dom no resistió más, y se le fue encima a los golpes, en ese momento, todos a su alrededor reaccionaron, James jalo a Victoire en un vano intento de que se alejara de los puños de Dominique, Albus por su lado, trataba que la pelirroja de alguna forma soltara a la rubia.

— _Oppugno_—murmuro Rose, entonces una bandada de pajarillos ataco a ambas chicas.

Dominique soltó a Victoire haciendo que tanto ella como James echaran la mesa abajo.

—Llévate a Dom de aquí—ordeno Molly, y Albus saco a la pelirroja por la puerta trasera.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo, Victoire?—pregunto Fred

—Es una idiota y ustedes también lo son—gruño la rubia, se soltó del agarre de James, movió su cabello de forma elegante y salió de la cocina

Y nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, el cual sólo era roto por los gritos de Dominique en el patio trasero, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, entre ellos rondaba la confusión, el cansancio y el respeto por no atormentar a Louis aún más.

— Son unas psicópatas—murmuro Lorcan, Lyssander le dio un codazo pero apoyo su comentario con un asentimiento.

—James…

El Potter se dio la vuelta despacio, Rose pego su espalda a el torso de él, sin dejar de mirar atemorizada hacia el frente, James se adelantó unos pasos, protegiendo el cuerpo de la Weasley con el suyo.

— ¿Qué mierda es…

Pero la pregunta de Scorpius se vio interrumpida por un fuerte estruendo, Lily se pegó al rubio justo en el momento en el que una luz penetrante se tragará a cada uno de ellos; y de pronto, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place se encontró extrañamente vacío.

•

•

•

Roxanne se impulsó con sus pies hacia arriba, su rostro logro escapar a la furiosa corriente de agua que se arremolinaba en torno a ella, inhalo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron, y se zambulló de nuevo en el agua, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por poder salir de nuevo.

•

— ¡Scorpius!—grito la pelirroja con terror, el rubio miro a su amiga con miedo.

El Malfoy se encontraba rodeado por una parvada de dementores, mientras Rose estaba sobre la roca más alta, bastante alejada de posición de Scorpius.

— ¡Expectro Patronum!

El cisne plateado se irguió frente al rostro de Rose, ella no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para saber a quién pertenecía

—Teddy…

•

Fred paso el brazo de Lucy por sobré sus hombros, él podía notar que la pequeña estaba cansada, llevaban caminando durante horas, pero no estaban consiguiendo nada con eso.

—Fred—murmuro Lucy, los ojos del pelirrojo viajaron a ella, pero la chica no lo estaba viendo a él

— ¿Qué?

—Roxanne—dijo y señalo al frente

Fred miro en la dirección y en ese momento sintió que el corazón se le iba a la garganta, su hermana, la pequeña Roxy, estaba siendo arrastrada por la furiosa corriente del río que se habría paso frente a ellos, Fred pudo ver como su hermana era golpeada con cada piedra como una muñequita de trapo.

—James—murmuro Lucy, entonces Fred también pudo verlo.

Nadaba detrás de Roxanne, aún contra todo pronóstico parecía llevarla aún mejor que la morena Roxy, James cada vez estaba más cerca de ella y cuando Fred creyó que era demasiado tarde y que quedaría como hijo único, James atrapo el cuerpo de Roxanne y en lugar de ella, fue él quien recibió el duro golpe contra el enorme tronco que se encontraba justo en medio del río, Roxanne se sujetó de una de las tantas ramas, y James poco después también se sujetó de ella.

Fred y Lucy corrieron en su ayuda, el pelirrojo tomo las manos de su hermana, tratando de sacarla, antes de que el tronco cediera y los arrastrara a todos con él, pero justo en el momento que Roxanne estaba a punto de salir, resbalo y volvió a caer al agua golpeándose la cabeza, James logro sostenerla, pero la morena mantenía la cabeza sumergida en el agua.

Lucy desesperada enredo sus piernas en una rama y se estiró de espaldas en el tronco logrando tomar a Roxanne de la cintura y jalándole con fuerza logro sacarla, al mismo tiempo que James salía, arrastro a la morena a la orilla y la dejo caer sobre la hierba, a lado de Fred y James que respiraban con dificultad.

—Eso ha sido lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer. —murmuro James, Fred río con cansancio.

—Fred—murmuro Lucy, el pelirrojo levanto la vista hacia ella. —Roxy no está respirando

•

— ¿Dónde estamos?—susurro Lily, Albus le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio

La pequeña Potter se aferró a las espaldas de su hermano, tenía miedo, no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, apenas hace unos minutos habían estado festejando Navidad en la comodidad de su casa, y ahora estaban en la penumbras de una aterradora casa.

—Lily, tienes que quedarte aquí—susurro Albus tomando a su hermana de los hombros.

—No, no—lloriqueo la pelirroja—No me dejes sola.

—Voy a volver—murmuro Albus—Ahora no está James para protegernos, tendremos que hacer esto solos

— Pero…

—Estamos en un lugar desconocido—continuo el morocho—Saca tu varita, y si alguien te descubre quiero que le ataques como papá nos enseñó ¿está bien?

Lily asintió repetidas veces.

—Volveré. Lo prometo—murmuro Albus, beso la frente de su hermana; saco su varita y en silencio se alejó.

Lily se quedó sentada en la oscuridad, llorando en silencio, los minutos pasaban lentamente y Albus no volvía; Lily quería irse, quería que su hermano volviera con James y que él los sacara de ahí, fue entonces cuando frente a ella paso con su distintivo mandil en la cintura; la abuela Molly, Lily sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de su lugar y la siguió a través del pasillo; la vio doblar al final y quiso seguirla, pero una mano tapo su boca y la jalo de nuevo a la oscuridad.

Lily quiso gritar del terror, se retorció, pero no logró nada.

— Quédate quieta. —susurro en su oreja, Lily conocía esa voz.

_¿Victoire?_ pensó confundida

—Voy a soltarte, pero debes permanecer callada—volvió a susurrar, Lily asintió, entonces su prima la soltó.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—pregunto Lily en un murmullo

Victoire pareció pensárselo un poco, pero al final; soltó un suspiro y miro Lily con duda.

— ¿Estás sola?—pregunto la rubia, Lily negó.

—Albus estaba conmigo—murmuro—Pero…fue a buscar una salida.

Victoire chasqueo la lengua.

—Vi a unos hombres llevarse a Lyssander—susurro la rubia. —Estaba inconsciente.

A Lily se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, Victoire le sonrió con cariño, en un intento de reconfortarla.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Albus y sacar a Lyssander de ahí—murmuro Victoire, Lily asintió, tomo la mano de su prima y se dejó guiar por ella

•

— _¡Expeliarmus!_

Dominique desarmo a su atacante, las capas negras y las máscaras sólo le daban a pensar que eran mortifágos, pero su padre siempre le había dicho que era tiempo de paz en el mundo mágico, que su tío Harry se había encargado de hacer eso realidad.

— _¡Crucio!_

Un chillido desgarrados se escapó de sus labios, sentía como miles de agujas se encajaban en su piel, su cuerpo se retorcía con violencia, y gritaba, gritaba de un dolor insoportable, en ese momento, por su mente, no dejo pasar la imagen de su familia, de sus amigos, de su padre…

— _¡Desmaius!_

Y el dolor se acabó y en su lugar, Dominique Weasley sintió que el frío le calaba los huesos, trato de retraerse en sí misma, pero cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía; cada parte le ardía y tenía miedo de que el insoportable dolor volviera.

—Dominique—susurraron, y un agradable calor la rodeo—Abre los ojos, Dom, Louis estará molesto si los cierras

—Rosie…—murmuro, abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a Rose con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas

—Aquí estoy, no te duermas—dice sonriéndole con dulzura

— ¡Rose!—el grito de Scorpius fue inconfundible para ambas chicas, Rose apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para cerrar los ojos

— _¡Protego!_

Rose abrió los ojos lentamente y la figura frente a ella era casi imposible no reconocerla.

—James…

•

Molly rodó los ojos, Lorcan, Louis y Hugo, estaban desparramados alrededor de ella, Lorcan acababa de vomitar justo a los pies de Hugo, mientras el rubio de Louis, estaba maldiciendo a los pies de Molly, podían a verle dicho que ninguno había hecho una aparición en conjunto, claro que podrían haberle dicho, si Molly los hubiera dejado.

— ¿Podrías avisar la próxima vez?—pregunto Hugo con notable molestia

—Sí, sí; lo prometo—contesto Molly exasperada—Ahora pónganse de pie, que esta situación me pone los pelos de punta.

— ¿Qué situación?—pregunto Lorcan poniéndose de pie con extremada lentitud

— ¡Esta!—exclamo Molly extendiendo los brazos con desesperación

— Relájate—murmuro Louis colocando una mano sobre su hombro

Molly respiro profundo, cruzo los brazos y le rogó paciencia a Merlín, entonces, un rechinado llamo su atención, se volvió hacia sus primos con seriedad, tomo su varita y les hizo una seña para que se colocarán detrás de ella, la puerta se abrió y Albus asomo su rostro.

Molly se relajó y una sonrisa de tranquilidad se asomó en las comisuras de sus labios.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—pregunto Molly en murmullos

—Estoy buscando una manera de salir—contesto Albus, se adentró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él— No sé qué le sucedió a Grimmauld Place, pero todo esta…diferente.

— ¿Grimmauld Place?—repitió Lorcan con asombro— ¿Esto es Grimmauld Place?

Los tres chicos miraron a su alrededor aterrados, viendo con suma atención el horrible color de las paredes, los aterradores muebles, y el asqueroso olor que inundaba la habitación.

—Si—respondió Molly adelantándose unos pasos— Eso me estaba temiendo

Albus miro a Lorcan y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, estaba nervioso, había visto a unos hombres trasladar el cuerpo -rogaba a Merlín que inconsciente- de Lyssander.

— ¿Dónde está James, Albus?—pregunto Molly

Albus se encogió sobre sí mismo. —No sé, Lily y yo estábamos solos aquí.

— ¿Dónde está Lily?—pregunto Hugo

—Escondida. —respondió Albus—No podía arriesgarme a traerla conmigo…hay más personas aquí…

Molly le dio a Albus una mirada sería.

— ¿Los vistes?—pregunto Louis

—Si…—murmuro, busco con la vista a Lorcan y este tragó en seco, sabía lo que esa mirada significa—Los vi llevándose a Lyssander

El silencio se hizo presente y las miradas cayeron sobre el Scamander; Hugo le puso un brazo en el hombro y Louis le sonrió con apoyo, Molly se adelantó, puso una oreja en la puerta y trato de escuchar; pero nada.

— Tenemos…

Pero un grito profundo y aterrado, interrumpió a Molly e hizo que Albus reaccionara por instinto.

_Lily._

•

James en algún momento de su vida pudo a ver pensado que ver a Lucy con los labios sobre los de Roxy sería erótico, claro que pudo pensar eso, en esa posibilidad remota que existía; pero las cosas no eran así, y Lucy no estaba besando a Roxanne, le estaba dando respiración de boca a boca, algo que la tía Audrey le había enseñado y que en ese momento internamente agradecía que lo hubiera hecho.

—Vamos Roxanne—murmuro Lucy.

Coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de la morena, 1, 2, 3 y la cuenta seguía, pero Roxanne no despertaba y tampoco respiraba; Lucy lo hizo de nuevo, respiración boca a boca, manos en el pecho, respiración boca a boca, manos en el pecho y cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido, Roxanne inhalo tanto aire que comenzó a toser violentamente.

Lucy sonrió; Fred se le echo encima en una gran abrazo y James rio victorioso, Roxy estaba viva, con ellos, respirando.

—Será mejor irnos—dijo James, Fred y Lucy asintieron, el pelirrojo acomodo a la morena en su espada y comenzaron a caminar.

Se mantuvieron a un paso normal, mirando a los lados esperando ver a alguien conocido o algo que les dijera dónde estaban, un indicio de cómo había llegado ahí, pero nada, solo verde, verde, por todos lados, arboles tan grandes que era difícil averiguar si era de día o de noche.

Pero entonces, llegó.

— ¡Scorpius!

James podía reconocer esa voz donde fuera que estuviera, joder, si había crecido con ella y era casi imposible poder ignorarla cuando le echaba bronca solo por provocarlo, el Potter se echó a correr entro los árboles esperando que Rose volviera a grita, hablará, cualquier cosas que le llevará a ella en ese momento, pero en vez de eso, un grito desgarrador se escuchó, James sintió que cada vello en su cuerpo se erizo y por desgracia también conocía esa voz.

—Dominique…—susurro Lucy a su lado, James le dio una mirada y de nuevo echo a correr.

Corrió, corrió y corrió, podía escuchar a los demás seguirle pero no iba a pararse a comprobarlo, entre más corría, más cerca se sentía, entonces lo diviso, fue testigo de cómo Dominique era torturada, la sangre le hirvió por dentro, quiso descuartizar al hombre que estaba haciéndole eso a su prima, pero antes de que el llegará; apareció Teddy conjurando un hechizo aturdidor, Rose llegó a donde estaba Dominique y el grito de Scorpius, James juraba que iba a recordar el grito de Scorpius toda su vida, lleno de miedo, impotencia y coraje; el Potter no tuvo que pararse a pensar nada, desapareció y apareció frente Rose justo en el momento exacto para conjurar un Protego.

—James…—murmullo de Rose lleno de agradecimiento era una de las cosas que James siempre quiso escuchar, pero no en esa situación, no en un momento como ese.

—Tranquila. —susurro James, se inclinó a lado de ambas chicas y las abrazo, llevándolas a ambas en una aparición.

Cuando Rose volvió abrir los ojos, Lucy estaba frente a ella, Roxanne detrás sentada en el suelo con aspecto cansando, pero con una sonrisa en los labios y pudo ver justo cuando Fred y James desaparecían y reaparecían junto a Teddy unos metros más allá, donde la espesura del bosque parecía más oscura; dos hombres de túnicas negras y máscaras plateadas estaban atacando, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

Scorpius llego corriendo, su rostro aún estaba pálido por los dementores, Rose dejo que el rubio cargara a Dominique; quien se quejaba en voz baja del dolor que aún le recorría el cuerpo, Rose se quedó a lado de Roxanne mientras entre Lucy y Scorpius ayudaban a Dominique a moverse, nunca en su vida había deseado tanto que Hugo estuviera con ella, porqué donde quiera que estuviese, seguramente estaba en peligro.

•

— ¡Lily!—el grito de Albus se escuchó por toda la casa.

Molly salió detrás de él, y luego de ella veían Louis, Lorcan y Hugo; Albus no puso atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo corría despavorido, muriendo de terror a lo que sea que pudiera pasarle a su hermanita.

— ¡Albus!—el grito de Molly lo hizo girar en el momento adecuado para darse cuenta que dos hombres y una mujer venían subiendo las escaleras en dirección a él.

Los hechizos comenzaron a volar, Albus se lanzó boca abajo logrando esconderse detrás de un pilar, observo a Molly del otro lado de las escaleras, escondiéndose detrás de un muro, cuidando que Hugo, Lorcan y Louis fueran lastimados, y él, estaba del otro lado, con una varita que no podía utilizar por culpa del detector; Molly asintió en su dirección, se giró levemente y después pudo observar como los tres chicos se movían con rapidez a la habitación en la que antes habían estado.

Molly asintió y se levantó, pero antes de que ella pronunciara algún hechizo, apareció Victoire.

— _¡Desmaius!_

Albus observo con uno de los hombre era golpeado por el hechizo, caía por las escaleras y quedaba en el suelo inconsciente, el Potter no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, la rubia lo jalo de la camisa y lo puso detrás de ella.

— ¿Dónde está Lily?—pregunto Albus

—En un lugar seguro, tranquilo—contesto Victoire sin verlo. — ¡Molly!

— _¡Expulso!_

Albus pasó frente a Molly y corrió, Louis abrió la puerta justo en el momento en el que ellos llegaban, Albus lo empujo, Molly se puso frente a la ventana y Victoire cerró la puerta con violencia.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí—murmuro Hugo jalándose los cabellos con desesperación.

—No podemos salir mediante aparición—respondió Victoire sin dejar de observar la puerta. —Lo intente, pero sólo conseguí aparecer en otras de las tantas habitaciones de la casa.

— ¿Dónde está Lily?—pregunto Albus de nuevo, ahora más preocupado que antes.

—En el ático. —respondió Victoire. —La oculte bajo un hechizo de invisibilidad y haré lo mismo con ustedes

— ¡Estás loca!—grito Louis perdiendo la paciencia— ¡Nosotros podemos ayudarles!

—No. —la respuesta inmediata de Molly sorprendió a todos, incluso a Victoire. —No saben nada de hechizos defensores, estamos en un momento bajo presión, mira como esta Hugo—los ojos de todos viajaron al pelirrojo—Está no es una clase más del tío Harry; esto está pasando de verdad y si te equivocas o no recuerdas un hechizo, te pueden matar a ti o a uno de nosotros y no podemos permitir eso.

Louis guardo silencio, pensando en cada una de las palabras que Molly había dicho, sabía que tenía razón pero no podía pensar en su hermana y su prima atacando ella solas a todos los que había haya afuera y que ellos se quedarán sin hacer nada en un lugar seguro.

— Yo sí puedo ayudarles—murmuro Albus; Molly le dio una mirada escéptica. —He estado en cada una de las clases que papá les ha dado, se cosas que aún no debería saber, cosas que les enseño a ustedes porqué son mayores.

—Albus. —llamo Molly. —Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero, James no lo permitiría… además, aún tienes el detector.

—James no está aquí, Molly. —respondió Albus. —Y mi hermana está en peligro y sinceramente, el detector me vale mierda.

Victoire sonrió. —Toma tu varita, Albus y haz que tu padre y tu hermano se den cuenta que ya no tienen que protegerte.

Molly miro Victoire y está asintió en su dirección.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer nosotros?—pregunto Lorcan, su voz se rompió al final de la oración.

—Vamos a ir a dónde está Lily—murmuro Victoire—Sujétense de mí

Louis, Lorcan y Hugo, tomaron sus manos con fuerza.

—Victoire—llamo—Voy mandarle un patronus a Teddy

La rubia asintió.

•

— ¿Cómo estás, Dominique?—pregunto Teddy, la pelirroja le sonrió y asintió.

— Teddy—llamo Rose. — ¿Dónde estamos?

—No lo sé, Rosie—contesto con pesar.  
—Si lo supiera, podríamos buscar a los demás…

—Esto es una mierda. —murmuro Fred, Roxanne lo codeo pero le regalo una sonrisa.

Lucy se recargo en el hombro de Roxanne, buscando un poco de apoyo, pero al cerrar los ojos lo único que conseguía era rememorar todas y cada una de las cosas que había vivido ese día, e imaginaba todo lo que podrían estar pasando los demás, Victoire, Lily, Lorcan, Lyssander, Louis, Albus, Hugo, Molly…su hermana Molly, ella era muy fuerte, lo sabía, había sido ella la que había averiguado dónde tenían a Lily, aquella vez que se la llevaron, había sido ella siempre la mejor alumna de su tío Harry, Molly era revoltosa, responsable, risueña, rebelde, era la que le sacaba canas verdes a su padre, pero sobre todo; Molly era su hermana mayor, la que la protegía bajo cualquier circunstancia y ahora estaba sola en quién sabe dónde.

— Lucy…—murmuraron, la pequeña morocha abrió los ojos y fue cuando sintió sus lágrimas caer, estaba llorando y Fred la estaba observando. —Ven aquí, pequeña.

Lucy se encerró en los brazos de Fred y lloro, lloro por su familia, lloro porqué estaban perdidos, simplemente lloro desconsoladamente en los brazos de Fred, mientras los demás la observaban.

—Tenemos que volver a Grimmauld Place—dijo James, Teddy asintió.

Se pusieron de pie de a poco, pero antes de que pudieran ordenarse, frente a ellos apareció un gran perro plateado, Lucy se separó de los brazos de Fred y se acercó lentamente, conocía ese patronus, era el de Molly.

_— Teddy—la voz de la pelirroja sonó fuerte y clara. —Estamos en Grimmauld Place, tienen a Lyssander, Victoire está conmigo y tratamos de defendernos pero…_

_—Nada está bien, Teddy—interrumpió Albus—Si ves a James, dile que Lily está conmigo…_

_—Nos han estado atacando—continuo Molly—Victoire oculto a los chicos; necesitamos ayuda, no podemos hacer una aparición fuera de aquí._

_—Molly—la voz de Albus se escuchaba angustiada—Vienen hacía acá._

_—Encanta la puerta, Albus—ordeno Molly_

_— ¡Fermaportus!_

Hubo silencio pero a los pocos segundos un gran estruendo y Molly gritando el nombre de Albus y al final el patronus desapareció.

James, aturdido por lo que acababa de escuchar se alejó a grandes pasos y comenzó a descargar su furia contra un árbol, Rose corrió hacia él, le paso los brazos alrededor de la cintura y se dejó caer hacia atrás arrastrando a James con ella.

— ¡James!—grito la pelirroja

Fred se acercó a ayudar a Rose de inmediato, James luchaba por sacárselos de encima, pero le era casi imposible, Teddy le inmovilizo el rostro y le hablo mirándole directo a los ojos.

—Cálmate

—Tus hermanos estarán bien—susurro Fred sosteniendo sus brazos.

—No puedes saber eso—murmuro James con los dientes apretados—Y no puedes entenderlo, tú hermana está aquí contigo, mientras Lily y Albus…

—Mi hermano tampoco está aquí—susurro Rose con voz rota—James, por lo menos tu sabes que Victoire y Molly están con ellos

James se soltó de Fred y Teddy, tomo a Rose en sus brazos y le susurro palabras de consuelo, mientras Teddy se dirigió a los demás.

—Tenemos que irnos—dijo, Dominique y Scorpius asintieron—Fred tienes que aparecer directo en el ático, llévate a Lucy, Roxanne y Dominique.

El pelirrojo asintió.

—Rose—llamo Teddy—Sé que puedes ayudarnos, Albus y tú, tienen las mejores capacidades en defensa contra las artes oscuras entre los de su edad.

—No—dijo James—Rose no va…

—Cállate James—murmuro Fred con una sonrisa—Te estas convirtiendo en un novio controlador…

—Cierra el pico, Fred—murmuro James con una sonrisa. —Rose.

—Lo haré. —Murmuro—Y Scorpius también puede hacerlo.

Las miradas se dirigieron al rubio, una sonrisa arrogante surcó sus labios, y con una mirada llena de petulancia asintió.

•

Ninguno de ellos sabían cómo habían llegado a esa situación, siendo sometidos y rodeados, no pudiendo defenderse porqué Dominique estaba siendo apunta con una varita directamente en su mejilla.

Victoire frente a ella, había sido la primera en ver como un hombre al que aún no podía verle al rostro, había entrado arrastrando a la pelirroja, mientras ella se retorcía en un intento de soltarse; apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, rogaba a Merlín porqué Louis aún estuviera escondido en el ático y que Lorcan sacará su astucia Slytherin para encontrar o hacer una salida, mientras ellos lograban salir de ese difícil momento, Dominique siguió retorciéndose buscando la manera de liberarse, hasta que un particular aroma refrescante y muy bien conocido llego hasta ella, se quedó quieta; muy quieta, temiendo encontrarse con un rostro familiar.

Lentamente giro su rostro, el cabello pelirrojo, los ojos azules, la misma mirada, pero sin esa dulzura que le caracterizaba; era mucho más joven de lo que ella recordaba, acababa de verlo hace unas cuantas horas, no podía haber cambiado tanto.

—Papá…

— ¿Qué estás…

— ¡Victoire es papá!—grito Dominique

Le lanzo una mirada alegre a su hermana, Bill estaba tan sorprendido que su agarre sobre Dominique se volvió flojo, la pelirroja se soltó pero no se alejó de él, le miro esperando que le abrazará como siempre lo hacía, que le dijera algo, pero nada salió de sus labios.

—Dominique—llamo Victoire—Él no es papá…

—Sí, lo es—contradijo la pelirroja

—James—murmuro Teddy y el castaño desapareció

— ¿Dónde está?—preguntaron— ¿A dónde fue?

—Se ha ido—contesto Victoire. —Fred

Y el pelirrojo desapareció, llevándose con él a Albus y Rose

—No pueden salir de la casa

—Con aparición no—respondió Teddy—Molly

La pelirroja desapareció con Scorpius colgado a ella, Teddy repaso la habitación, cada esquina, cada borde, todo lugar visible, en busca de James, en plan estaba trazado, tenían que sacar a Dominique, encontrar a Lyssander y lograr salir de la casa.

Una sonrisa adorno rostro de Victoire en el momento que James apareció detrás de Dominique; la sostuvo con fuerza y antes de desaparecer de nuevo, le hablo a Teddy.

—Tenemos a Lyssander

Y se fue.  
Tres segundos después, del tercer piso de Grimmauld Place vino el sonido de una explosión, Teddy y Victoire se observaron, lanzaron un hechizo protector y ambos desaparecieron.

•

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso allá?—pregunto Rose— ¡Teddy! ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

—Tengo una teoría, pero es prácticamente imposible, si no fuera la más razonable—murmuro Ted, Rose y los demás le prestaron atención—Pero antes, Dominique.

La pelirroja se acercó a él, abrazándome a sí misma, porqué el frío en medio de la nada, le estaba calando los huesos.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto en un susurro, Teddy le hizo una seña para que se sentará a lado de él

— Puedes decirme con seguridad que el hombre que te atrapo de Grimmauld Place era Bill ¿puedes hacer eso?—pregunto con la mínima esperanza de recibir una negativa

—Si—respondió, Teddy cerro los ojos—Sé que suena a una locura, pero era él, estoy segura

—Yo vi a la abuela—dijo Lily, Teddy la miro esperando que siguiera hablando—Cuando estaba oculta esperando que Albus volviera, antes de que Victoire me  
encontrara

El peli azul se volvió hacia Victoire.

— ¿La viste?—pregunto

—No, yo no vi a nadie—contesto—aunque…

Victoire se quedó a mitad de la frase y no continuo.

— ¿Pero?—pregunto, la rubia suspiro.

—Cuando se llevaban a Lyssander—Victoire hizo una pausa esperando alguna reacción—el hombre que lo llevaba lo había visto antes en el despacho de McGonagall

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—pregunto Molly, comprendiendo poco a poco lo que Victoire quería decir

—Esta en los cuadros—dijo Albus, Victoire asintió—Severus Snape

—Eso imposible ¿no?—dijo Lorcan entrando en pánico

—Se supone que es así—murmuro Rose confundida—Pero, estamos aquí y es lo único que explica todo lo que ha pasado…

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Viajar en el tiempo?—pregunto con incredulidad—Eso no puede ser, no tan atrás, papá me contó sobre Severus Snape, Voldemort lo mato en la batalla de Hogwarts, ¿y de cuantos años se veía tu padre Dom?

—Menos de treinta, si—contesto Dominique

— Entonces, es un hecho—dijo James—Estamos en el pasado, la pregunta es…

— ¿En qué año?—completo Lyssander

* * *

_Vuelve aquí y dime porqué siento como si hubiera extrañado toda mi vida._

* * *

**¡Boom, babe!**

**Hahahha, Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, personitas que leen esto en este momento, si has llegado hasta aquí es porqué has leído todo y te agradecería que me dejarás un bonito comentario; ahora, sé que soy una irresponsable y desaparezco y aparezco con muy poca frecuencia, que tengo que terminar la traducción de **_**Salvando al chico**_**, que tengo otro fanfic parecido a este, pero he de decir, que ¡volví! Y que voy a actualizar seguido, tengo mucho tiempo libre por la tarde, solo tres hermosas horas de escuela y ya, así que no tienen de que preocuparse.**

**Solo falta mencionar, que estás una versión mejorada de **_**A través del tiempo**_**, la estuve releyendo y no me gustó nada, tiene muchas faltas de ortografía y cosas sin sentido, ahora, está **_**Lazos de tiempo**_**, está mejor estructurada, pero básicamente es lo mismo, espero les guste y perdonen los cabos sueltos, ya comencé a trabajar en el segundo capítulo y tan pronto lo termine y suba, comenzaré la traducción del capítulo 6 de **_**Salvando al chico**_**, por si a alguien le interesa, en serió.**

**Un beso chicos, y cualquier cosas que quieran decir, mi ask, sólo quiten los espacios, yo siempre estoy ahí, así que si ven que no actualizo o algo, moléstenme ahí, hasta que me ponga a trabajar.**

** ask . fm / NessyJacksonStark**


	2. Capítulo: 2

**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc., todo lo demás es mío, si tomas algo te asesino._

**Advertencia:** _Confuso. Palabras mal sonantes, incesto, en un futuro slash._

* * *

**I'm Nessy  
**_Sonríe para mí, cariño, que lo único que quiero es tu sonrisa._

* * *

**Lazos de tiempo**_  
Todo el mundo debería entender que el tiempo es sagrado y si lo pierdes, debes saber, que nunca lo recuperarás._

* * *

**Capítulo 2  
Roger Rabbits  
**_¿Hay una manera correcta de ser fuerte? Se siente como si estuviera haciendo todas las cosas mal._

* * *

El pequeño susurro en el aire fue lo único que se escuchó, le siguieron una serie de pasos, unos más delicados que otros, pero siguiendo un ritmo y una rapidez, Teddy quería hacerlo rápido, sin tener que preocuparse porqué algo malo pudiera pasarle a él o a Victoire, era lo horripilante de estar en el pasado, no sabían realmente como estaban las cosas.

—Sigo pensando que Molly debió acompañarte—murmuro Victoire a lado de Teddy—Encontré esto para ti

Teddy tomo de la mano de Victoire el profeta.

—Debes separar las cosas, Vic—dijo Teddy—Que hayamos terminado no quiere decir que tengas que evitarme

La rubia rodó los ojos con hastío.

—Si quisiera evitarte, créeme que no estaría aquí—murmuro Victoire con voz forzada—23 de agosto de 1994, tío Harry debe estar por entrar a su quinto año

—Si no quieres evitarme, ¿por qué insististe tanto en que Molly me acompañara?—pregunto Teddy, dándole vuela al diario— Nueve días para que las clases en Hogwarts comiencen

—Porqué ella tiene más cerebro para esto que yo, te sería de más ayuda; incluso Rose hubiera sido de más ayuda—contesto Victoire, le señalo una fotografía a Teddy donde se encontraba Dumbledore—Deberíamos buscarlo, mi  
padre dice que fue de mucha ayuda para tío Harry

—Me estas siendo de mucha ayuda Victoire, de verdad—dijo Teddy, cerro el periódico y miro a la rubia—En serio. Además no quiero que peles con Dom

Victoire lo miro furiosa, frunció los labios y estuvo lista para decirle una sarta de cosas, unas buenas y otras, no tan buenas, pero al final, respiro profundo y decidió calmarse.

—Lo que pase con mi hermana y conmigo, no es de tu incumbencia—murmuro con los dientes apretados

—Cierto, pero no me gusta verlas pelear—dijo Teddy volviendo su vista al profeta—Todos somos familia, de alguna forma.

—Claro—murmuro Victoire—Sólo no te metas y todo estará bien.

Teddy desvío la vista le miro con intensidad y sonrió, Victoire tuvo la idea de golpearle, tal vez así, el muy imbécil captaba un poco de lo que tenía furiosa a la rubia, pero al contrario de eso, la Weasley respiro profundo y trato de tranquilizarse, no ganaba nada agrediendo al metamorfamago.

—Creo que tienes razón—concedió de Teddy—Vayamos a ver a Dumbledore.

—Puedes ir tu sólo

Teddy le dedicó una mirada a la rubia, y negó con la cabeza.

—En serio Victoire, deja de ser tan ridícula.

— ¿Ridícula?

—Si, tienes que separar las cosas…

—Cállate, imbécil. —susurro, apretó los puños con fuerza y miro el suelo. —No me llames ridícula, por qué no todos somos como tú, ¿cuantos días tenemos de haber terminado?

Victoire espero a que Teddy dijera algo, pero el peli azul sólo guardó silencio.

— ¿Uno? ¿Dos? A lo mucho tres, nadie puede superar un rompimiento a los tres días, menos de una relación como la de nosotros, de cinco años, nadie excepto tú, y no todos somos como tú, Ted. —Victoire respiro profundo—Yo creí que podría deprimirme, llorar, cansarme de ser convaleciente y superarlo, pero en vez de eso, me encuentro aquí, en el pasado con todos los Weasley y contigo, teniendo que cuidarnos de no ser asesinados; y estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo al tomar responsabilidades contigo, así que no te atrevas a juzgarme.

Teddy la miro, entre sorprendido y alarmado, por primera vez, en todo lo de tenía de conocer a Victoire, él no sabía que decirle, no sabía nada.

—Victoire…

—Vamos a ver al profesor Dumbledore.

Victoire le dio la espalda a Teddy y camino por el callejón Diagón, en espera de que la siguiera.

•

— ¿Cómo crees que les esté yendo?—pregunto Lily observando el techo de la habitación desde su cama.

— ¿A quién, Lily?

Rose estaba leyendo sentada en su cama, y prestándole la menor atención a su prima.

—A Victoire y Teddy.

—Bien, supongo.

Lily le dirigió una mirada pero se encontró con que Rose estaba de lo más tranquila, por eso no lo pensó mucho; y se quedó en silencio, escuchando de vez en cuando a Rose reír por algo que había leído.

— ¡James!

Lily y Rose observaron la puerta del baño, Roxanne se estaba bañando o eso suponían, la puerta se abrió de par en par; James salió corriendo y salto sobre la cama de Rose, mientras Roxanne salía detrás de él envuelta en una toalla y con el rostro rojo por el coraje.

— ¡Lo siento!—grito el Potter, que no parecía del todo sincero. —Siento a ver entrado en el baño y haberte visto casi desnuda

— ¿La viste desnuda?—preguntón Lily enarcando las cejas mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

—Si y no—respondió el Potter

Rose lo miro y enarco una ceja.

—El muy imbécil apareció cuando estaba en ropa interior—contesto Roxy con los dientes apretados

—Lindo sostén de conejitos

La burla en la voz de James hizo a Roxanne enfurecer y se lanzó contra él, golpeándolo en el rostro mientras el castaño trataba de cubriese.

— ¡Lo siento!—grito, tratando de detener a Roxanne— ¡No me mates!

Rose rodó los ojos y se cambió cama, dejándose caer sobre la de Roxanne con su libro en mano, apenas había leído dos párrafos cuando Fred apareció a los pies de cama de Lily, la expresión de su rostro, hizo que Roxanne dejara de golpear a James, que Lily borrara la sonrisa de su rostro, e incluso que Rose dejara su libro de lado.

—Tenemos un problema.

•

—A ver, dilo de nuevo

Louis rodó los ojos y Hugo sonrió con cansancio, mientras Albus y Scorpius cuchicheaban entre ellos.

—Estamos en el pasado.

Dominique sonrió.

—Y tú, no eres nuestra.

—Escogiste mal tus palabras, Lorcan. —Murmuro Louis

—Cierra el pico—susurro Lorcan—A ver, Dom, ¿cuántos años tienes?

La pelirroja rodó lo ojos.

—19—respondió— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Estuviste en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, aunque creo que eras más alto…

Lorcan le dio una mirada a Louis y este se estremeció.

—Nuestra Dom, tiene 16—dijo Hugo, Dominique le dio una mirada confusa.

— ¿Lorcan?

El rubio se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con que en la puerta de la habitación que Victoire y Dominique compartían, estaba su hermano, o quien se suponía que era él, pues estaba más alto, con el cabello más largó y desarreglado, traía un arete y una cicatriz adornaba su rostro.

— ¿Lyssander?

Dominique se puso de pie y se adelantó a los demás, miro de pies a cabeza al chico rubio frente a ella, lo conocía desde pequeña e incluso estaban a punto de ser familia.

— ¿Dom?—pregunto confundido Lyssander— ¿Qué no estabas en París con Alice?

— ¿Con Alice?—pregunto ahora Dominique en el mismo tono que Lyssander antes había usado.

El rubio miro a su alrededor, inspeccionando cada rincón, cuando sus ojos llegaron a Albus y Scorpius, algo en su mente pareció iluminarse.

—La fibra templada…

Dominique abrió tantos los ojos que la mayoría pensó que se le saldrían de la cara, miro a su alrededor, observo a cada uno de los chicos que se encontraban en la habitación, sus labios se entreabrieron y su mirada volvió a Lyssander.

—Ha pasado demasiado…

—Mucho en realidad.

Y ambos se sonrieron como si acabarán de ver la cosa más feliz de su vida, Dominique observo detrás de Lyssander la puerta acababa de abrirse, y de a poco, fueron entrando los que faltaban.

— ¿Qué es lo que…

Pero Molly dejo su pregunta a medias, y observo a los chicos que estaban frente a ella, Dominique y su pelirrojo cabello, que a diferencia de hace una horas, tenía las puntas negras y Lyssander, que parecía todo, menos Lyssander.

— ¿Dom?

La pelirroja hija de Bill asintió entusiasmada, se acercó a grandes pasos a Molly y cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de ella; la rodeo con sus brazos en un gran y cálido abrazo, Louis y Lorcan que eran los más cercanos a ellas, no pudieron evitar las exclamaciones de sorpresa.

—Dominique hizo un gran cambio—murmuro Lyssander; Albus lo miro confundido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Lyssander sonrió como respuesta.

— ¡Oh, Rosie!—exclamo, la jalo del brazo y la abrazó

— ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto James con desconfianza

—Dominique es muy cariñosa—respondió Lyssander

Molly le dio una mirada a Albus y este chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Desde cuándo?—pregunto Albus escéptico.

Lyssander y Dominique se miraron de una forma tan fugaz que casi paso inadvertido si no fuera porqué Molly estaba pegada a Dominique; al tanto de todo, pero lo dejo pasar esperando no fuera de gran importancia.

—Que preguntón—se quejó Dom, soltó a Molly y a Rose y fue a colgarse del cuello de Albus, dándole pequeños besitos en las mejillas.

Molly enarco una ceja y se adelantó unos pasos, quedando en medio de la habitación, cruzo los brazos y se quedó quieta durante unos largos minutos, en los cuales los demás se dedicaron a observarla, esperando que una explicación lógica y coherente pasara por su cabeza.

—Vienen del futuro—murmuro al cabo de un rato—De un futuro más allá de nosotros.

Dominique y Lyssander asintieron.

— ¿Cómo diablos es eso posible?

Fred parecía nervioso e impaciente.

—No lo sé—respondió Lyssander encogiendo los hombros

— ¡James!

El Potter se dio la vuelta y se encontró con su hermana Lily en la puerta, tallaba sus ojos con sus puños y tenía un puchero en el labio, James parpadeo continuamente, una tras otra, cada vez más asustado, frente a él se encontraba su hermanita pequeña, pero no era esa chica de 13 años que lo hechizaba cada vez que la sobré protegía, la que se reía por cada cosa, no era la Lily Potter que era una orgullosa Slytherin, no era Lily que hace tan solo unos minutos había ido a recepción, frente a él estaba esa Lily que cuando llovía se metía entre sus sábanas y hacia que le contará un cuento, era la Lily Luna que paseaba con un oso por el jardín, era la Lily de 8 años.

—Por Merlín—murmuro sorprendido— ¿Lily?

La pequeña tallo sus ojos de nuevo, y miro a su hermano con sus enormes ojos marrones, corrió hacia a él y James la tomo en brazos, Lily escondió la cabeza en el cuello de su hermano y lloriqueo sobre una aterradora pesadilla.

—Creo que esto es peor de lo que creí—murmuro Molly

—Puedes explicarte—gruño Fred—No todos aquí somos unos genios como tú.

—Lyssander…

Pero cuando Molly se dio la vuelta para hablar con el rubio de cabello desarreglado, se encontró con el Lyssander de 14 años junto a Scorpius quien parecía demasiado confundido y Rose que tenía la sorpresa grabada en el rostro.

—Esto pasara muy seguido, será mejor que se acostumbren—dijo Dominique señalando con el pulgar al rubio a su lado.

—Esta situación va a darme dolor de cabeza—murmuro Scorpius

— No entiendo—expreso Lorcan quien parecía muy confundido.

Dominique río, soltó a Albus, quien a este punto, estaba muy nervioso; y camino directo hacia James.

—Baja a Lily—ordeno, James la miro con desconfianza—Rápido, no me queda mucho tiempo.

James hizo caso a lo que la Weasley-Delacour ordenaba, la pequeña pelirroja miro a Dominique con sus ojos chocolate; repletos de lágrimas, Dominique se arrodilló frente a su pequeña prima, y le sonrió, limpio con sus pulgares las mejillas mojadas de Lily.

—Lily, escúchame—tomo su cabeza entre sus manos—Cuando veas a tío Harry, pregúntale sobre los saltadores del tiempo ¿está bien?

Lily asintió.

Entonces frente a la incredulidad de todos, Dominique sufrió un cambio, tan acelerado y alterado que les quito la respiración; cuando menos lo esperaron, esa Dom, volvía a ser su Dom, la misma rebelde de 16 años.

— Dominique siéntate a lado de Lyssander—ordeno Molly.

La pelirroja se movió lentamente hasta donde estaba el rubio sentado en la cama y se dejó caer a su lado.

—Molly—llamo Lyssander, la pelirroja lo miro con una ceja enarcada—Tu otra tú me dijo que te dijera que buscaras a Sirius

Dominique dio un pequeño salto en su lugar y levanto la mano como si estuviera en clases y esperara que dejarán que ella contestará; James río entre dientes y Fred negó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—A mí me dijo el otro James que les dijera que sólo podemos buscar a los que en nuestro tiempo están muertos—dijo, bajo la mano y todos guardaron silencio

—De acuerdo…

—Lily; ¿qué son los _saltadores de tiempo_

Molly se dio la vuelta en el momento exacto en el que James hacia la pregunta, Lily volvía a ser Lily, pero al parecer no tenía la menor idea de que era a lo que James se refería, pestañeaba repetidas veces confundida; pero para la sorpresa de todos fue Albus contesto.

—_Los saltadores del tiempo_ son magos con una fibra en el ADN que les permite viajar en el tiempo, tanto al pasado como al futuro… —se detuvo al ver que todos lo miraban

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Lily me dijo que se lo preguntaría a papá, pero nunca lo hizo, después yo se lo pregunte a tío Percy— respondió Albus

—Yo también recuerdo eso—dijo Lucy, todos la observaron y ella se sonrojo—Habían ido de excursión, menos Albus y yo, porqué teníamos varicela, papá se quedó con nosotros y Albus le pregunto

— ¿Qué más les explico papá sobre eso?—pregunto Molly

—Dijo que la gente les conocía como _Saltadores_ pero que ministerio les llama _Pulsantes_, porqué son inestables, y que en los primeros 20 años es cuando la fibra templada se desarrolla, no hay manera de saber quién es o no es, y que con el tiempo los _Pulsante_ aprenden a contenerse

Molly volvió a quedarse callada y pensativa.

—Tenemos que hablar con Sirius. —dijo Molly, caminando hacia la puerta—Scorpius ven conmigo, Rose controla a Fred, llamen a Teddy y vigilen a nuestros _saltadores_

— ¿A dónde vamos?—pregunto Scorpius, Molly rodó los ojos

—Muévete, Malfoy—dijo la pelirroja, tomo a Scorpius de la mano y ambos desaparecieron.

•

—Profesor, gracias por recibirnos.

Teddy entro en la habitación, y detrás de él, Victoire, Dumbledore les sonrió y les indico que tomarán asiento frente a él, la rubia miro al metamorfamago esperando que comenzara a hablar, pero se quedó en silencio, logrando que Victoire se pusiera más nerviosa.

—No sé cómo comenzar—dijo Teddy después de un rato.

Dumbledore le sonrió, entrelazo sus manos sobre el escritorio.

—Por el principio—respondió Dumbledore

Teddy sonrió y desvío la vista, Victoire, cansada y pensando en que si decía la verdad no perdía nada, al final de cuentas era una locura, pero era la verdad, así que antes de que Teddy hablara, comenzó ella.

—Soy Victoire Weasley—Dumbledore sonrió irónico—Él es Ted Lupin, y venimos del futuro.

Teddy miro a Victoire anonadado, él estaba pensando en decirlo una forma que no sonara tan estúpida y poco creíble, pero va la rubia y lo suelta con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

—Victoire. —dijo Teddy, pero ella lo ignoro.

—Sé que suena poco creíble, pero es la verdad—suspiro y Teddy se puso más nervioso—Puede usar _Legeremancia_ para darse cuenta que no miento

Teddy tosió nervioso, observo a Dumbledore sonreír e inclinarse hacia ellos, como quien quiere decir algo en secreto, extraño, dado que sólo estaban ellos y el fénix en la oficina.

—Les creo—y la sonrisa en sus labios se ensanchó y los anteojos en forma de media luna se ladearon en su rostro—Oh, Severus; te esperábamos.

Teddy y Victoire se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo, en el momento justo para observar entrar en la oficina a Severus Snape, antiguo profesor y director de Hogwarts, por quien el segundo hijo se Harry Potter llevaba su nombre; Victoire se quedó pasmada observándolo, sus ojos azules conectaron con los negros del Profesor, ella vio cada momento de su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Para qué me ha llamado?—pregunto Snape deteniéndose a unos pasos de donde se encontraban Victoire y Teddy

—Nuestros invitados necesitan un poco de ayuda—respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

—Dado que el señor Lupin y la señorita Weasley no pertenecen a este tiempo, creo que necesitan más que un poco de ayuda

La mirada oscura y fría de Snape intimidaba a Victoire, que muy en contra de su orgullo, tomo la mano del Lupin y la apretó con fuerza, Teddy la miro extrañado, pero con lo que acababa de pasar hace tan sólo una hora, era mejor no decir nada, no quería que la rubia volviera explotar, tal vez de esa no salía.

—Profesor…

Pero Teddy se vio interrumpido y Victoire fue sorprendida, una lechuza entro y voló alrededor de toda la habitación, traía un sobre con el inolvidable sello, un vociferador, la rubia y el metamorfamago compartieron una mirada confundida, cuando la lechuza se detuvo frente a ellos y estiro una pata, Teddy la tomo y el sobre pareció cobrar vida.

_—Victoire, Teddy—la voz de Rose inundo la habitación— ¿Seguro que esto funciona así, Louis?_

—Sí—respondió la voz gruesa del rubio—He visto a Victoire hacerlo muchas veces

—De acuerdo—se escuchó a Rose tomar aire—Ha pasado algo… no se sí malo, probablemente malo; Molly se está haciendo cargo, pero dijo que les avisáramos

—No es malo—secundo Louis—O no sé, es Dominique; Vic.

La rubia se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su hermana.

_—Lyssander y Lily, también—continuo Rose_

— ¡Louis!

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Dominique volvió a saltar—la voz de Fred se escuchaba nerviosa—Y creo que esta vez fue un gran salto.

Se escucharon pasos, luego una puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

—La fibra templada—murmuraron—Averigüen que es eso, Molly se fue y se llevó a Scorpius, no sabemos a dónde, pero fueron a investigar…y por Sirius…

El vociferador se destrozó, pero ellos se quedaron en la misma posición, y en silencio, siendo observados por Snape y Dumbledore.

—Vámonos—urgió Victoire poniéndose de pie.

—No se precipite, señorita Weasley—hablo Snape con voz trémula—Pueden arreglárselas sin ustedes unos momentos más.

Victoire parpadeo sorprendida, Teddy la jalo de la mano hasta sentarla de nuevo en la silla.

—No se preocupen—sonrió Dumbledore—de ahora en adelante, nosotros les ayudáremos.

•

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?—pregunto Scorpius caminado detrás de Molly— O más bien, ¿por qué me trajiste contigo?

— ¿Sabes cuál fue mi calificación en los TIMOS de pociones?—pregunto Molly, Malfoy enarco una de sus rubias cejas.

—No. —respondió—Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te pregunte?

—Obtuve un aceptable—continuo Molly, se detuvo y se giró para mirar a Scorpius

Scorpius cada vez estaba más confundido.

—No sé muchas cosas sobre pociones, que según tengo entendido, tú si sabes—siguió la pelirroja.

—Albus también es bueno en pociones, al igual que Rose—dijo Scorpius, no creía que esa fuera la única razón por la que lo había llevado con ella.

Molly sonrió.

—Es cierto—concedió—Pero Albus tenía que quedarse con Lily y James; y Rose, ella es en la única que confió para mantener las cosas en su lugar

—Ahora entiendo—murmuro.

—Me alegro—le dio una sonrisa a Scorpius—Ahora vámonos, tenemos que comprar esa dichosa poción e ir por Sirius.

El rubio asintió y siguió a Molly a través de las calles de Londres muggle, porqué antes que nada, la pelirroja tenía que comprar algo y estaba aterrada de sólo pensar en las consecuencias que traería si sus temores se hacían reales, condujo a Scorpius por las abarrotadas calles, nadie parecía prestarles atención y Molly lo agradecía internamente, después de varios minutos de ir y venir se detuvieron frente a un establecimiento, la pelirroja respiro profundo y se volvió hacia Scorpius que observaba el letrero con confusión.

—Otra de las razones por las que te traje conmigo, fue porqué estoy segura de que sabes guardar secretos y si te pido que no comentes nada, no lo harás

Scorpius frunció el ceño, extrañado por el rumbo que las cosas estaban tomando y por el rostro de Molly crispado de nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Se sentía fuera de lugar, más de lo que debería, como si él no tuviera que estar ahí y estuviera ocupando el lugar de alguien más, miro a Molly directo a sus ojos azules, reflejaban temor, y esto lo confundió aún más, más que estar afuera de una farmacia muggle.

—Voy a comprar una prueba de embarazo—dijo Molly, y Scorpius sintió un tirón violentó en su estómago—Te suplico Scorpius que no se lo digas a nadie y que esto sea un secreto entre tu yo.

Scorpius quedo en blanco, su mente seguía repitiendo las palabras de Molly.

Ella… ¿estaba embarazada?

•

Dominique estaba cansada, muy cansada, hace tan sólo unos segundos había estado sentada junto a Lucy en la habitación del hotel donde se habían estado quedando desde que llegaron al pasado, estaba segura que no había hecho, ni dicho nada para que el salto sucediera, y de verdad que estaba comenzando a hartarse, una bruja normal no tiene porqué pasar por ello, sin embargo; ella sí, tiene que sufrir los saltos sin siquiera darse cuenta, pasar de un lugar, momento y año, a otro totalmente diferente, justo como en ese momento.

Ella podía ver a su alrededor los muebles de madera pura, a juzgar por el color, podía ver los portarretratos y a las personas que se movían en las fotos mágicas, pero no había nadie conocido para ella, por el momento, camino con sigilo por la alfombra, esperando encontrar o ver algo o alguien que pudiera decirle algo, justo como ya había pasado.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, Dominique dio un brinco y se aferró a su varita, todo estaba en penumbras pero ella podía ver bien, esperaba que su otra yo no estuviera de misión, porqué si era si, moriría ahí, y todo ese futuro se iría por el caño, aunque aún no sabía, con eso de las paradojas ya no sabía ni que, porqué por más que Albus tratara de explicarle ella no entendía, y no iba a entender nunca.

Dominique escucho unos pasos, la puerta volver a cerrarse y más pasos, apretó su varita con fuerza, sentía los nervios correr por sus venas y no podía evitarlo.

—Mami

La pelirroja sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco, ¿era su hijo ese niño que hablaba?

— ¿Qué pasa, mi amor?—pregunto una voz impregnada de dulzura.

Dominique respiro más tranquila, por lo menos él niño no era su hijo, porqué de verdad no le gustaría saber con quién se casó y hacer ideas estúpidas para después cambiar el futuro y hacer un caos, como era normalmente su costumbre.

— ¿Dónde está la abuela?

Oh, oh, Dominique de nuevo sintió su corazón latir acelerados; _la abuela_ había dicho el niño, que tal y ella era la abuela, y veía más de lo que debería, su mente comenzó a trabajar muy rápido y de pronto lo único que podía hilar coherentemente era _vamos, sácame de aquí, vámonos_; el niño entro en la habitación en la que Dominique se encontraba, se quedó de pie mirándola fijamente a unos cuantos metros de ella, la pelirroja no podía moverse, el pequeño parecía hipnotizado.

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunto el pequeño con su vocecita infantil.

Dominique pensó un millón de cosas en ese momento, tantas que cuando quiso hablar, balbuceo, logrando que el pequeño le mirará sonriente.

—Soy Gabrielle—respondió, optando por su tan odiado segundo nombre— ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

—Edward—contesto— ¿Buscas a mi mami?

Dominique negó.

— ¿A mi papi?—Ella negó de nuevo. — ¿A la abuela?

Dominique dudo, pero al final término negando.

— ¿A la tía Roxanne?

Dominique miro al niño y sonrió, podía buscar a Roxanne, ella no estaba segura de quien era la mamá o el papá del niño; y tenía el temor de descubrir que ella era la abuela, pero Roxanne era un paso fiable, seguro ella sabía, porqué la Roxanne que ella conoce sabe y seguro esta sabe más, que hasta podría explicarle.

—Sí—respondió y Edward la miro sonriente— ¿Podrías llevarme con tu tía?

Edward se acercó a ella y la tomo de la mano, dirigiéndola hacia una cocina vacía, salieron por la puerta trasera a un enorme jardín lleno de rosas y claveles que olían de forma deliciosa, a Dominique le gusto lo que sus ojos veían, era hermoso y tan natural.

—La tía Roxy vive allá—dijo el pequeño señalando una gran casa frente a ellos—Ve tú, mi mami me va a regañar si no me encuentra

Dominique le soltó la mano y le dio un beso en la frente como agradecimiento, logrando que el pequeño niño de cabellos negros y mejillas blancas se sonrojara, le dijo adiós con la mano y se encaminó a la casa, subió los tres escalones y entro, la puerta estaba abierta y daba a una sala de estar con unos muebles negros, donde de espaldas a ella se encontraba una anciana.

—Disculpe—llamo la pelirroja.

La anciana lentamente se dio la vuelta hacia ella, cuando Dominique observo su rostro se quedó en pasmada, anonadada, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, la anciana era nada menos y nada más que Roxanne, su cabello el que seguramente antes había sido negro, ahora era de un blanco brillante, que hacia constataste con su rostro y le hacía ver angelical.

—Hola, Dominique.

* * *

_Nadie va a sentir tu dolor, cuando todo ya este hecho, y sea tiempo de que te vayas._

* * *

**¡Boom, babe!**

**¿Quién creen que volvió? **

**¡Pues yo!**

**Hahahahaha, soy genial, bueno, ustedes son hermosamente geniales y quiero agradecer esos tres reviews que tengo en el primer capítulo y tengo que confesar que pensé que les gustaría, tal vez no es tan bueno; pero ¡Que importa! Hago mi mejor esfuerzo y mientras tres personas me lean yo estaré actualizando y bueno, he de decir que me costó un poco de trabajo escribir la parte donde están Teddy y Vic con Dumbledore y aunque al principio no se suponía que Snape apareciera, me gusta como quedo, espero su punto de vista en un lindo comentario, de verdad me gustaría que esas tres personas me dijeran que piensan, que sintieron y que piensan que pasarán, háganlo chicas, no me hagan sentir como que hablo sola :c**

**Les quiero mucho, mucho *-* en serió, un beso y gracias por leerme.**

**También gracias por seguirme a ****Samanta Black, Princess Mabel Malfoy, Juliette Potter Weasley y Alondra.H **


End file.
